


Can You Do Something For Me?

by Cookiemonster2000



Series: Frans One-Shots [5]
Category: Storyshift (Fandom), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: --but not that angsty tbh, Adult Frisk, F/M, Female Frisk, Flirty Frisk, Fluff, HEH HEH HEH, IT'S ANGSTY KIDS, Jealous Sans, Just sayin', Mentions of Rape, Mentions of attempted rape, OH YEAH AND IF YOU CAUGHT THE OBVIOUS DDLC REFERENCE YOU WIN A PRIZE, One-Shot, Oneshot, adult female frisk - Freeform, don't go bookmarkin' this stuff because it's not gonna get updated, i assume that everyone's satisfied, i can do much angstier than this, idk whatever just enjoy allright, if you're reading these tags, jealous ex, king sans, ok, smile! i love you, this ain't a crossover btw i'm tagging everyone so this will be easier to find, unless you specifically send me a message saying "HEY PLEASE ELABORATE ON THIS STORY"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 07:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13383528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookiemonster2000/pseuds/Cookiemonster2000
Summary: The world's most awkward duo have been sent by Papyrus to pick some things up at the mall when someone from Frisk's past notices her. She's desperate to avoid any possible contact.The clear solution? Grab the nearest skelly and pretend he's your big, scary boyfriend.





	Can You Do Something For Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I thought the relationship between the Storyshift duo would be unique, to say in the least, considering Sans won't have as much of his trademark edginess and would also probably trust and admire Frisk quickly (as a result of not being the Judge, he wouldn't be aware of RESETs and Loads... already an interesting take on his character!) and Frisk wouldn't be as quick to trust or even like him, (classic Sans is always in the background, making her laugh and feel safer, even if he does DIDDLY SQUAT to actually help) considering he's the unmotivated, sad monarch barring her from getting home.  
> A relationship between them would be entirely different than from classic post-pacifist Undertale.
> 
> Which is why I had to write something for it.

"You wanna hear a funny thought I just had?" she said suddenly.

He turned, giving her his full attention. "what?"

"I was totally scared of you throughout my entire journey. And now _you're_ more scared of _me_."

They were walking through the mall, heading over to the clothing store. Papyrus had sent them on an errand to pick up some things for him, but had been to busy helping Asgore set up his lab on the surface. So, instead, he had demanded that Frisk and his brother make the trip for him.

He was taken aback. "you were scared of me?"

Frisk snorted with laughter. "Ok, look. I had one goal in my mind in the Underground, and that was to get home. You were the literal _king_. Everyone talked about how I'd have to FIGHT you to get home. Yeah, I was scared of that. I didn't want to get hurt, and I didn't want to hurt anyone else."

He watched her closely. "so..."

"So! When I first saw you, I was... surprised. Your brother was _super_ tall, and I expected something a bit more... I don't know..."

"scary?"

"No," she mused, "I guess I was expecting this, like, big _show_ of power and strength. You were menacing, sure, in that royal getup--"

"oh. thanks."

"Shut up!" she laughed again. "No, you were still scary, there was just... something else, too. I didn't want you to be, like, understandable. I wanted you to be someone who I could get past without feeling guilty. But you just invited me to run past you."

He winced at the memory as she continued speaking, unaware of his discomfort.

"Which is when I realized I couldn't do it."

"couldn't do what?"

"Run away? I don't know. I don't know what I would've done if there hadn't been that interruption..."

"yeah."

Right as their FIGHT began, before either person had been able to do anything, Papyrus had intervened, grabbing the short Frisk and holding her up, shouting about lack of responsibility and kindness. Everything had been a blur from that point on, what with everyone showing up to stop the king from hurting her... and then when one of the ghosts came back using the SOULS...

The important thing was, everyone was safe and living on the surface peacefully. Frisk was making an effort to befriend Sans, making up for the lack of time they spent together in the Underground. The relationship had only gotten ... a bit awkward. First he had tried to be overly respectful, which had made her uncomfortable. It was only recently that she had started warming up to him and him to her... but now there was something _else_ to think about.

"But now," Frisk said, breaking the moment of silence between them, "you seem more... real."

He grinned, knowing what she was talking about. That morning, when he'd come out with his favorite "casual" hoodie and shorts, she'd fallen uncharacteristically silent for a few minutes. 

"You don't look too fake yourself." he joked.

She glanced down at her pink blouse and jean shorts, smirking. "No, I look _great_ today."

She did.

He cleared his nonexistent throat. "hey, is this an alternate universe or did you just crack a smile for me?"

She smiled wider, blushing. "I smile at you _all the time,_ shut up."

He stumbled into her, partially because of the fact that she stopped short and gasped at the closest store window. "The bookstore!! I haven't been here in _months_! They probably have the newest Literature Club novel by now!"

She was standing in the middle of the hall, staring at it with a longing expression. He scratched the back of his skull.

"well, we, uh, better get to that store for paps's stuff--"

She turned to him with puppy-dog eyes. He lost his train of thought.

"uhh..."

"Please?" she begged. "Just a few minutes?"

They weren't in _that_ much of a hurry.

"yeah, sure." he shrugged. She squealed, grabbed him in a quick hug, and darted inside.

He stood in the middle of the hall for a minute before following her in.

 

...

 

Where was she? She said only a few minutes. He checked his wrist. 

...He wasn't wearing a watch. 

In any case, browsing the store wasn't very interesting when you weren't up to date with anything to do with the literature world of humans, and it had been too long. She had to have found the books by now, especially with her being familiar with the shop...

"frisk?" he called. No answer.

He whistled. "here, frisk." he called again, grinning.

Suddenly, her head popped out from behind the last shelf. "Shut up!" she hissed, then popped back into hiding.

That was... odd. He walked over. "frisk? what's--"

She was pressed up against the back wall of the store, her eyes wide with fear. His SOUL skipped a beat. 

" **what's going on?** "

"Jordan." she whispered.

"uh..."

"There's this guy that's harrassed me for ... a long time! He's in the store! I wasn't sure if he'd seen me but now I _know_ he knows I'm here because you were calling me!! Frisk isn't exactly a common name! Can you do something for me? Please?"

"um, what do you--"

"Please," she was blushing incredibly hard, "please pretend to be my boyfriend."

 

...

The world seemed to teeter.

 

"... what."

"I know it's weird," she begged, "but I think it's the only way he won't bug me. He won't try to piss off a boyfriend, much less a monster boyfriend. I just--"

Her eyes were welling up. _Oh._

"... he freaks me out."

"yeah. sure." he heard himself say.

She looked up at him with those _eyes_. "Really?"

"Frisk! Long time no see!" a voice from the other end of the isle called. She stiffened visibly, then took a deep breath, forcing a smile.

"Hi, Jordon."

"Where have you been?" the guy asked, smiling and tossing his brown hair.

"... I fell into the Underground and went on an incredible journey after which I saved an entire race from decades-long imprisonment."

"Yeah, I saw you on the news." He looked her up and down. "You look beautiful today."

Sans didn't like the look in his eyes. He shifted closer to Frisk and lazily draped his arm around her shoulders. She glanced at him tensely.

"who's this?" Sans asked amicably, eyelights trained on this human.

"Sans, this is Jordan. He's an old friend of mine. Jordan, this is Sans... my..."

"boyfriend."

They both blushed. Jordan raised an eyebrow.

"Really, Frisk? Wow. Didn't think you'd be the type to go for, uh, somebody like _him_."

"I know." She hid her instant expression of anger with a forced giggle. "He's pretty short."

To Sans's delight, the guy's smile wavered for a second. That clearly hadn't been what he wanted her to say.

"But, that _is,_ you know..."

"i'm a skeleton, yeah, if that's what you're referring to." he answered calmly.

"But you can't have the, ah, _equipment_ for--"

"How have _you_ been, Jordan?" she interrupted, blushing furiously.

Gently, she reached up and touched the hand he had resting on her shoulder. Sans squeezed it, then held it gently, in case she wanted to let go. She didn't.

"Oh, you know. I've been havin' fun, going to parties, like you do. Nothing really too exciting. I've missed you."

"Oh, have you?" She smiled sweetly. "Well, I hope it hasn't been too difficult, because what I told you last year _still stands._ I'm _not interested_."

Her voice was strong, but Sans could feel her shaking gently beneath his arm. He stared directly into this guy's eyes, wanting to scare him, but Jordan only was looking at Frisk. He sighed in mock disappointment.

"Frisk, you're gonna be the death of me one of these days," he teased. "You're the only girl who hasn't given me the time of the day."

"It's three forty-one," she said stiffly. "Now, my boyfriend and I have some shopping to do. If you'll excuse us..."

She walked forward, not looking at Jordan, who merely grinned at her. Finally, he met Sans's eyes as they passed, and Sans was smug in seeing him back up a few paces. An understandable reaction-- the big monster had put out his eyelights and was purposely putting out an air of powerful magic that he _knew_ humans could sense.

He knew Frisk could sense it, at least, because she was pulling him along quickly, obviously thinking he was actually willing to initiate a FIGHT in the middle of the store as if he was really her boyfriend.

He suddenly realized that he _was_ willing to initiate a FIGHT in the middle of the store.

She pulled him out of the store and walked with a purpose on towards the clothing store.

He leaned down a bit as they walked. "are you okay?"

"Of course." Her voice didn't sound nearly as sure as she wanted it to. "I can handle him."

"didn't seem like it."

"Okay, well, he tried to rape me. And nobody believed me when I told them." she muttered, her face going red with shame. "So excuse me that I'm a little freaked--"

Sans could feel his outrage channeling into magic which began pooling into his socket, which in turn began to glow. " **h e d i d _w h a t_?** "

"Yeah. I didn't want--"

"why are you even willing to **talk** to this guy?" he demanded. She winced.

"I didn't want to make a big deal out of--"

" **he's following us.** "

He had noticed an instant before from the mirror in the window behind them. She made a terrified little noise halfway between a yelp and a gasp. "He is?" she whispered.

Sans had had about enough of this. Someone was scaring the most important person in the multiverse. Someone had attacked her. And that someone was now refusing to back off.

"frisk."

She turned to him.

"do you trust me?"

Frisk bit her lip, but nodded.

"ok. we're making a little detour."

He pulled her into a shoe store unexpectedly, making her trip a bit. "Where are we--"

"we're going somewhere more **private**."

Her eyes went wide. "Are you going to hurt--"

"not if he stops following us, no."

She pulled him behind a shoe rack and looked him directly in the face. "You can't hurt him," she said seriously.

"why not." he spat.

"You're the literal king of the monsters. Do you have any idea what would happen if you hurt a human?" she pointed out.

Frustrated by her logic, he stopped short. "ok, fine. fine. i'm not gonna hurt him." he growled.

The door opened and the little bell rang. Out of the corner of his eye, he could tell it was Jordan. She yanked his hoodie strings, making him look back at her. Directly in the eyes.

 _The eyes, dammit._

The tears were starting to run down her cheeks now. He felt a pang in his SOUL. _He_ wasn't the bad guy here. He just wanted to freak the guy out enough that he'd never look at Frisk twice again. She wasn't cooperating.

"Sans," she breathed, looking up at him. "Please."

_Hurting him wasn't the only way of keeping him away from her._

He leaned down, draping his arms around her and pulling her towards him and pressed his mouth into her lips in one swift motion.

He felt her freeze only for a second before she reached up to grip his jacket, pulling him down further and turning her head into the kiss. He tightened his grip around her slightly.

_This isn't real this isn't real this isn't real this isn't real_

He had meant it to only be a peck, to assert dominance of himself over this guy in relation to her, but feeling her cave to him like that broke him. 

He moved one hand up to feel her hair while bringing his other hand all the way around her back and making her entire body physically pressing into his. She let go of his jacket and moved her arms up around his neck, kissing him harder.

**_This isn't real this isn't real this isn't real this isn't real_ **

He opened his mouth slightly and she complied. Her kisses became desperate.

**_This isn't real._ **

Suddenly, he pulled his head back slightly, face positively blazing with blue. She gasped for breath.

"He's gone. He's _been_ gone." she finally said, not taking her arms out from around his neck.

"so?" he heard himself say.

She giggled and leaned her head into his chest, bringing her arms down to his back. He realized his hand was still in her hair and quickly brought it down to her back. 

She looked up at him sarcastically.

"hey, i thought it might be bothering you." he shrugged.

"You just _kissed_ me unexpectedly. You can't be too concerned about what bothers me."

"i didn't think you'd mind." He felt shattered. "i'm so sorry, i am so, so sor--"

"I didn't mind." She reached up and put her hand at the back of his skull, pulling him down and kissing him again, quickly.

She pulled back and stepped away from him, bouncing a bit. He glanced around, suddenly self-conscious. Nobody was in eyeshot.

After a long moment of quiet, she cleared her throat. "So, uh..."

"the clothes."

"Yeah. Papyrus's clothes."

"we should get them."

"Yes. Let's go."

 

...

 

"... YOU TWO LOOK DIFFERENT."

They glanced at each other, and each sidled a few steps away from the other.

"What?"

"what are you talking about?"

"Different how?"

"I'M NOT SURE." Papyrus squinted at them. "WERE YOU STANDING CLOSER THAN YOU NORMALLY DO?"

"No."

"no."

They glanced at one another, then hurredly looked away, blushing.

"FRISK? WHY ARE YOU SMILING?"

"I'm not smiling!" she protested. She was definitely smiling.

"YOU BOTH..." His suspicious expression cleared and gave way to delight. "YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH EACH OTHER! HOW WONDERFUL!"

" _What??_ " she yelped, blushing. "I am _NOT_ in love with--"

"you're not?"

"Of course I am, shut up!" she yelled sideways at him. "Papyrus, I'm not--"

Everyone froze. 

Sans started chuckling under his breath. Papyrus turned to him.

"DON'T LAUGH, SANS! FRISK IS AN ENTIRELY WORTHY HUMAN, AND IF YOU WANT TO KEEP HER, YOU ARE GOING TO HAVE TO BE VERY CAREFUL AND MORE RESPONSIBLE THAN YOU'RE INCLINED TO BE!" He squinted at Sans sternly. "I'M HONESTLY NOT SURE WHY SHE WOULD--"

"Oh, leave it alone, Papyrus," Frisk exclaimed, trying to hide her extremely red face in the newest Literature Club book Sans had grabbed for her before they'd left the mall.

"you're holding that upside-down." Sans pointed out.

"Oh, _shut up,_ you!"

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh, that's it! Hope you enjoyed!  
> If you like my oneshots, Frans, and/or Papara, you're in luck! I've opened my askbox to fic suggestions at thecookieshop.tumblr.com and there's a list of prompts there you can peruse to your leisure. Feel inspiration upon browsing them? Send me the quote, the ship, and the AU of choice (bonus points if it's one I haven't done yet!) and maybe I'll have a chance to write it!


End file.
